James' Best Memory
by D. S. London
Summary: A continuation of ‘Snape’s Worst Memory’ from Order of the Phoenix. What happened between Lily and James after their conflict by the Lake? Rated M! Warning: lemon, some language. LExJP. For now it's a oneshot, possible storyline.


James' Best Memory

_Summary: A continuation of 'Snape's Worst Memory__' from Order of the Phoenix. What happened between Lily and James after their conflict by the Lake? Rated M! Warning: lemon, some language. LExJP._

The sky was darkening and James and his mates were heading inside to castle. The high, seemingly endless ceilings were an exact copy of the sky outside and the thunders were just as loud. Storm was coming and James was praying that the Quidditch match Gryffindor was scheduled to play tomorrow wasn't going to be postponed. After today's confrontation with Snivelly , he needed the victory. Of course James Potter was destined to be victorious. Especially where the untalented Slytherins were concerned.

'What ya thinking about, Prongs?', Sirius asked from behind him. The Great Hall was fast filling with students escaping the rain outside and a line was forming to the four tables that were already perfectly made by the house elves. The smell of roast chicken and fresh vegetables were filling the wide open space.

James just jerked his head to his right and Sirius followed his gaze. A few feet further, Lily Evans was talking with two girls – she was visibly upset. Her eyes were red and her hands clutching her books firmly against her chest. Her full chest. James shook his head to clear his mind. He sighed.

'Oh, come on!', Sirius exhaled exasperated. He was next to James, blocking James' sight from Lily. 'So, today it didn't went that well. So what? At least we got to show the world Snivelly's undies! I got to tell you, Prongs, for a moment I swear I thought there was some lace around the contours.'

This caused James to snap out of his self-pity and he laughed a sharp laugh. Yeah, at least _that_ went well. He owed it to the world to show what Snivelly was made of.

'I got to give it to you, Padfoot, your sight is sharp. Although, I don't think that was an actual advantage here. Now we'll have to find a spell to let you forget the awful sight.', James laughed again, recalling the whole 'performance' he and Sirius had given to pretty much all Hogwarts students.

'You're right. I'm telling you, next time I'd prefer to look the Basilisk in the eye!', Sirius said matter-of-factly.

James couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter, joined by Wormtail on his left. Lupin on the other hand just shook his head, but the corners of his mouth were jerking uncontrollably.

'Come my friend, let's sit and feast!', James exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Sirius and they seated themselves on the Gryffindor table. Soon, Lupin sat next to Sirius and Wormtail seated himself next to James –enjoying the fact that he got to sit next to Gryffindor's best chaser.

'James, not that it's my business, but if you continue acting like this, you'll diminish your chances with Lily.', Lupin whispered over Sirius. From the corner of his eye he saw Lily who was staring at the food without any interest. Alice Longbottom was patting her back gently.

'Oh, Moony! Don't be so negative. Prongs knows his business. Now, eat 'cause you gotta prepare yourself for tomorrow's match.', Sirius took the whole turkey and brought it in front of James just as a first-year boy wanted to slice a piece. 'Sorry, mate, try those things over there.', he showed the tiny boy some baked onions. 'You know what that is? It's the eyes of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.', the boy's face became dangerously white and he took a run for it – obviously to the nearest toilet.

'The eyes of a what?', Wormtail asked.

'A Crumple-Horned Snorkack. You know – the thing that Xenophilius is always mumbling about. I never thought I'd hear you speak that out loud, Padfoot.', James answered Wormtail's question.

'I always seem to amaze people. Must be my royal blood!', Sirius said sarcastically. Lupin made a grimace.

'Cheer up, Moony. It'll be full moon in just 5 days!', Sirius' eyes sparked with excitement at the possibilities.

'Great!'

'That's the spirit!', James said. 'Now, wanna bet that I can eat the whole turkey? Huh, Prongs?'

'Bet is on! What for?'

'If I eat the bloody bird, feathers and all, you… won't wash your hair until it's at least half as greasy as Snivelly's. Ha!'

'Ooh…', Wormtail was jumping up and down.

'Merlin's own long hair! That's not even possible!', Sirius exclaimed.

'You don't want to get your pretty hair dirty, Padfoot?', James' pouted childishly. 'After all, we all know the girls love those handsome curls.'

'Okay… But if you don't… you'll wash my socks for three weeks.'

'And it is a deal!', James said and shook his mate's hand.

------------------------------------------------

As James was walking under the Invisibility Cloak, he was holding their self-made map in one hand and checking for any sign of Apollyon Pringle. The story of how he had caned an older student because he was late – Arthur Weasley, in fact – was an example for every student with disdain for rules. Nobody wanted to get the back marks that Arthur couldn't get rid of.

And as usual James Potter was way late. Later than late, because he had to wash Sirius' socks and that combined with the fact that he had more than ¾ of a turkey in his stomach proved to be a nasty experience. He swore he could feel the feathers scraping his bowels.

So, he was on his way back from the Prefect's Bathroom where he took the time to clean himself thoroughly and… uhm take care of himself.

He walked past the giant, hourglasses where he saw that Gryffindor's rubies were just a tad lower than the damned Slytherin's emeralds. However, that was going to change after tomorrow's match.

Suddenly, he could see something move behind Gryffindor's hourglass. Quickly, he put the map in his robe and took his wand out, ready for a possible attack. Or Pringle's cane. Soon though, he could discern the long, fire-like locks of Lily Evans. The moon outside was giving them an even more bright aura. James sighed, completely trapped in the view before him.

'Who's there?', Lily whispered, pointing her wand all around her. Her voice was shaky. Had she been crying?

'Damn him!', James' thought. Whatever he had done, he had never made Lily cry! And Snivelly did. James couldn't wait until tomorrow now. He wanted to teach this Death Eater wannabe a lesson since today lecture hadn't been enough. Obviously.

He hesitated for a moment, because he knew from experience that crying girls were not something he could handle well, but then again – it was _this_ girl. The _only_ girl for him.

Without really registering what he was doing, he took off the Cloak and Lily let out a scream. He motioned for her to be quiet, but soon they heard the awfully recognizable, distorted footsteps of Pringle and before Lily could guess what was happening, James took her under the Cloak.

'What do you think you're do-', she started to ask, but he put his hand over her mouth.

'Shhh! Or you'd rather spend the night in Pringle's office?', James hissed at her. He knew he had only a couple of seconds, so he tried to savor in the amazing feeling of her soft, voluptuous lips against his fingers.

Lily's emerald eyes spit fire, but she remained still until the caretaker of Hogwarts flew past them in a hurry to catch the hooligans. He was muttering threats that were outright cruel and without doubt true – the man lived to see students suffer.

'Now let go of me!', Lily whispered as James had fully embraced her so that he was sure the Cloak covered them both.

'Your wish is my command.', he whispered, his breath caressing her long locks. Both could feel the electricity oozing from the cloak.

He finally released his grip on her and immediately she took a step back. They were behind the Gryffindor hourglass which was good because the moonlight outside was shining directly upon them through the long windows.

'What are you doing here?', James' curiosity got the best of him. He knew that it had something to do with Snape though and it ate him from inside. What if they had a secret rendezvous and were kissing here just before he entered the Entrance Hall. But why had she been crying then? Or perhaps he was wrong about that?

Lily must have seen through his façade, because she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. A reaction he recognized instantly – for seven years he had observed her and he knew that this was her defense position. It gave her tiny figure more solidity.

Something had happened and she was acting extremely defensive about it. Again, he felt his insides being torn apart.

'I don't think that's your business, Potter. You intruded on my privacy.', her voice was icy.

'Excuse me?', James had difficulty keeping his tone light. 'Intruding? On your privacy? Do you know what time it is, Evans? It's 1 am! You're _late_!'

'So are you.', she smiled cynically.

'That's not the issue here.', James jabbed back. 'I am not the one who's been crying.', James froze as he realized what he just said.

Lily was just as stunned and she couldn't react fast. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Part of her surprise was also the fact that James _had_ noticed her grief.

'How', she stuttered, 'I haven't been crying.', she lied and James smiled. Not his trying-to-get-her-to-want-me-just-like-all-the-other-girls-do

smile. It was a sincere smile and it made him look very handsome.

'That is strange.', she thought, James seemed so much more mature now. She almost enjoyed his company. Almost. She smiled wryly to herself.

'You're a terrible liar. Even your excellent potions skills cannot compensate for that.', James stated.

Was he complementing her? How on earth was it possible that she was feeling giddy and nervous now? She wanted to get out of here before it was too late and she became a girl on James Potter's long, long list.

'I… have to go.', she pointed faintly with her fingers towards the hallway that led to the Gryffindor Tower.

'So that you can continue crying?'

'Who said I was crying?'

She felt transparent. These warm, hazel eyes of his were penetrating her from head to toe. She felt irritated, but Lily couldn't deny the fact that having the unconditional attention of James Potter in the middle of the night at such close proximity was very sexual. Opposites really seemed to attract each other.

'You didn't deny it either.'

'Well, it's none-'

'Of my business. Is that the best you can do?', James was enjoying this conversation. The more she continued with the denial, the more his ego came to light. His felt the fire that he had stored inside him for so long, finally erupt from his chest.

'I don't have to explain _anything_ to you.', Lily said. She had said she wanted to leave but the fact was that she didn't want to part with him now. The exchange of their jibes were turning her on and she imagined him sweeping her off her feet and making up.

'Quit the formalities, Evans. What did Snivelly do now? You know, aside from not using shampoo.'

Lily's face froze and any trace of blush disappeared. Only the mention of her ex-best friend was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

'What did that greasy bat do to you, Lily?', James sounded very worried. He was already contemplating the things he could do to Snape for hurting the object of his yearning.

Lily's head snapped up and her eyes pierced into his. She somehow managed to reign in another torrent of tears she felt coming and just sat down on the stone floor. Her back leaned against one of the hourglasses.

James hesitated for a moment – should he run off to the Slytherin dungeon and rip Snivelly's head off or should he stay with Lily. He quickly opted for the latter, because he reckoned he'd have a lot of opportunity to make Snivelly pay – every single day. A midnight rendezvous with Lily was a first.

'That's the first time, James.', Lily snickered. She was trying to take deep breaths.

'What is?', James asked as he sat down next to her. He loved it how she said his name.

'Calling me by my first name.'

'It's your first time too.'

'Well, if you did, then I should too, right?'

'Right…', James answered, but he couldn't stay focused because each time she breathed in, her beautifully shaped breasts were going up and then slowly down. It drove him mad.

It took all his willpower not to shred her robe, which was half open and allowed the moonlight to caress her deep décolleté.

'James?', Lily's voice seemed to come from far away.

'Y-yes?', his gaze captured her eyes. Was it possible that they had become even more beautiful? More full of life?

'You and Severus don't get along well.'

'You could say that.', he chuckled.

'Why is that?'

'Lily…', James exhaled heavily.

'Oh, it's alright. I understand if you don't want to tell me.', she hurried to assure him.

'I'll make you a deal.'

'What deal?', she was careful now. Lily wanted to look away but she had never experienced so much power and comfort streaming from someone's eyes and she was afraid to lose that feeling.

'I'll tell you all you wish to know… if you answer me one question.'

'Which is?'

'No. First you promise me.'

'Oh, alright! You're incredible!'

'Thank you.', he answered sarcastically and he took one of her hands between his.

Lily gasped at this very deliberate action of his, but didn't pull her hand out. She was much too comfortable. His presence wasn't forceful, she felt that he handed her all the control and if she wanted to, she could leave any minute now. But they both knew that no one was leaving.

James squeezed her hand and squirmed a little in his place, because he was stone hard now. Her innocence, her warmth and softness, these full lips that were in such an inviting pout seemed to call him and urge him on. But for the first time in his life, he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to break the fragile bond that had formed between them for the last fifteen minutes.

'Well, how about you start telling me how you met him?'

'Who?'

'Severus.', Lily said calmly.

'Does that mean that you agree to answer my question later on?', James smiled his charming smile.

'Yes.', and Lily blushed till her ears. Always was she the one who was cozy and relaxed, but James Potter seemed to make feel like a first-year girl who didn't have a clue of what was to come, but was sure to love it without a doubt.

'I met him on the train to Hogwarts. Seven years ago. He was sitting opposite to Sirius and me.', James squinted his eyes, trying to remember the details, 'I recall that we were discussing the different houses and I mentioned that I would like to be sorted into Gryffindor… Snivelly… _Severus_ then proved that he was going to be a pain in my ass by declaring that in that case I preferred to be rather brawny than brainy.', James stated.

'Wow…'

'I didn't know you were so easy to woo. If this story made such an impre- '

'Damn you, Potter!', she murmured, 'Just when I thought that you were a coldhearted git, you prove to be quite the gentleman.', Lily got on her knees and hovered over James who was still too shocked to react, 'It was very hard, huh?', her lips were just an inch from his.

'What was?', James murmured.

'Calling _him_ Severus.'

'I thought since this is the first time in seven years that we have a conversation longer than thirty seconds and which doesn't include the words Potter and Giant Squid in the same sentence, I could make a little sacrifice on my part.'

'Thank you.'

'You're always welcome.', James said as he waited for Lily's next move. She was still hovering over him and the tension building in his chest was unbearable.

James wasn't the shy type of guy. In fact, in these moments he felt like a fish in the water, but Lily was special… he was terrified to startle her by moving too fast. He decided to wait for her. As long as it took. He'd waited seven years. He could wait now. For the first time every James Potter took into consideration another human being.

Lily disentangled her hand from his palms and while one hand went to caress his cheek, the other took his glasses off and put them on the floor. Their breaths were ragged and sounded twice as loud in the wide open space, but neither one of them noticed that.

'I don't have any more questions.', Lily declared.

Without waiting for his answer, she slightly inclined her head to the side and bit hard on his lower lip. That was all James was waiting for. From here on, he took the lead and she was eager to go along.

His arms quickly encircled her waist and pulled her up, so that she straddled his thighs and sat on his lap. In another swift movement, he had discarded her of her robe and without a warning latched onto her porcelain- delicate neck . This was ecstasy for both of them.

She had never felt such an erotic sensation. The might with which his tongue was licking off the tiny beads of sweat from the hollow of her throat was maddening and his lips were so forcefully yet gently sucking her skin that she felt thousands of conflicting feelings at the same time. However, she knew for sure that she never wanted this to end.

Lily had had many boyfriends and was not the least innocent, but being with James was a high she didn't know existed. James wasn't a boy – he was a man who knew women. His hands were sure and determined as they were caressing the small of her back and went slowly lower to her butt.

When she felt him pinch her butt gently, she instinctively bucked her hips forward and moaned loudly when she felt his stone hard essence. Without realizing that she was doing it, she started thrusting her hips back and forth. Her core, all her insides, were on fire and the flames seemed to wither only by the contact with his member.

James was enthralled with her. Her body suited him like no other girl. She wasn't skin and bones. Lily had elegant curves where a woman was supposed to have them and his hands roamed over them like a drunken man looking for his next fix. And the next. _And_ the next.

His mouth moved reluctantly form her delicate throat to her breasts. Her décolleté was cut low so with one move of his hand, he ripped it open, splitting it in two halves– causing her huge, round breasts to spill out like the most graceful waterfalls. Lily gasped at his bold action and her hands went to automatically cover her breasts. James swiftly caught her palms in one of his hands and with the other caressed her nipples.

'You're _beautiful_. You're the most _amazing_ creature I've laid my eyes on. Why hide your beauty?', he pinched one nipple between his thumb and middle finger, making Lily squirm helplessly, 'You're perfect in every single way.'

After that, he took her nipples between his hot lips and massaged them with his tongue. Lily gave in and closed her eyes – completely surrendering to his bidding. She started grinding on his groin and when she pushed her hips all the way against his trapped penis, James bit on her nipple. Hard.

Lily cried out in pain and she kept her eyes closed as James cut off her whimpering by mercilessly attacking her mouth. It was the first time they shared a kiss. It was as she already expected, stunning. James was a skilled kisser. His mouth shaped around hers effortlessly and his tongue matched hers in a symphony that would seem expertly rehearsed to an onlooker. He never gave her the feeling that she succumbed under his influence. Yet, she knew that at this very moment, she would do anything he asked for.

'Lily, we shouldn't be doing this.', James managed to say between kisses.

Doing quite the opposite, Lily's hand went to his tight pants and started stimulating him by rubbing her hand against him in short, but forceful circles.

'Lily, you're playing with fire!', James explained. It seemed that he had to fight against both of them.

'I like it when it's hot.', she answered with a devilish smile and to his great dismay she started unbuckling his belt. James quickly seized her hand to which she arched her eyebrow in expectance.

'You _don't_ know what you'll be unleashing, Lily. Once you push me over the edge, there's no turning back. God knows that with you it'll be any second now.', his voice had turned into pleads now. There was nothing he wanted more for himself. But was it what she wanted?

'James, I am not a virgin. I know what I'm doing.', Lily said and she freed her hand from his.

'Oh, really? So, if I flip you over the windowsill and fuck you as hard as I want to, you'll still know what you're doing?', his voice was hoarse from need and James wondered whether there was any point delaying it. It seemed that he had lost any control over his body.

'Yes. But… if you're not _man_ enough to-'

Lily didn't know how it all happened. While she was speaking she felt herself being lifted up and then twirled over. Before she knew it, she was facing the large window and her hands were on the windowsill, supporting her body.

She didn't even have time to look behind her, because the next second her skirt and thong miraculously vanished and James was inside her with one long, hard push.

The feeling was astonishing. Her vision turned blurry and she became all sensation. James' hands held her steady by the waist, because her own hands were shaky and looked like they would cave in any moment.

Lily had never felt so complete and so loved. What they were doing was impulsive and amazing, but also natural. There was no pretense. His thrusts were sincere and full with need and her body was giving him what he craved. She was the only one who could satiate his thirst.

And he was the only one who could satisfy her. Taking her so primitively, yet so romantically induced emotions she was afraid to feel before. He allowed her to feel free and enjoy it as much as he took pleasure in it.

James was merciless in the best way possible. Lily's moans were like a caress to him, they spurred him on to increase the tempo each time he propelled inside her and hearing her approval gave him as much satisfaction as her body did. At times he changed the angle slightly, allowing him to stroke her clitoris when he entered her.

Lily seemed to be in a trance. All she cared for was the next push and pull and the touch of their bodies during these erotic actions. She was making noises that James could swear sounded animal-like , but Lily couldn't care less even if the Headmaster caught them now. She noticed that James' movements got slower, but he penetrated her deeper now.

'James… oh James…', Lily was beginning to stammer and James felt her inner muscles spasm uncontrollably around his hard shaft.

His hands left her waist and glided over her stomach to her breasts. He played with them as if they were made of dough – eliciting form Lily deep, low growls, and then he held her hips steady, because he was nearing his own climax.

He shut his eyes and took her as hard and as frequent as he could before they both reached their peek and Lily nearly fell over. After that he helped her straighten up. Without saying anything to each other, they started putting their clothes back on.

'Take my shirt, Lily.', James handed it to her and she put it on immediately.

'That was my favorite blouse, you ruined!', she chastised him playfully.

'And now it will be _my_ favorite blouse.', James winked at her and took the destroyed top and inhaled the scent.

'You're going to keep it?'

'Sure… unless you'd like to wear it? For our next meeting?', James was smug now.

'So there _will_ be a second meeting? If you can call… this a meeting?', she asked, afraid of rejection.

'I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, Lily. Now that I do know you feel the same way… I'm _never_ letting go.', Lily had never heard a man speak with so much passion in his voice. A lump formed in her throat.

'James , I-'

'Answer my question, Lily.', James broke her off, but he felt the urge to learn the truth about what was bugging him. Now was the moment of truth.

'What?'

'You promised me you'd answer one of my questions.'

'O-okay.', she was still startled by his sudden change of subject.

'What did Snape do to make you cry?', he wanted to disguise his disgust and he really tried, but she saw the strain in his eyes. 'Please, be honest with me. Or don't tell me at all.'

'He, uuh, he… Well, you remember that he called me a mudblood today?', she spoke softly.

'Lily, don't ever call yourself _that_.', he reduced the distance between them and pulled her in his embrace.

James felt tears rolling over his shoulder and he swore to himself that Snape wouldn't get away with that.

'Well, he came to apologize tonight and I came down just so that he wouldn't stay at the entrance all night and then we had a fight. I… I told him that I cannot ignore his friends' deeds anymore and that he was in fact no different.', she placed a kiss just below James' ear, 'I told him that our friendship was over.'

'I am sorry, Lily.', James seemed to hear skepticism in her silence, 'I am sorry that you a lost a _friend_. I am not in the slightest sorry that Snape is out of your life. Nevertheless, I know that you two have known each other for a long time.', even now he felt ten shades of jealous.

'We did.', Lily exhaled loudly, 'James, I don't want to talk about Severus on our first date.'

'Date?'

'Yeah, date.', she sounded much more happy now.

'In that case', James unwillingly took a step back and looked Lily in the eyes, 'Lily Evans, will you take me as your unofficial and unlawful boyfriend and stay with me through times of sickness and health?'

'Oh, James!', Lily smacked her hand against his naked chest and laughed.

'I am bloody serious, Lily. You're actually wounding my ego now and unlike your previous remarks, my ego does have a certain limit.'

'Yes, James.'

'Yes? Yes as in I am from now on your boyfriend', and soon to be husband, James thought, 'or yes, you do agree that my ego actually belongs in the category "_finite_ sources"?'

'Let's say that we're officially a couple now.', Lily stated calmly.

Just as she spoke the last words, they heard someone running away and as he went around the corner and the moonlight shone upon him, James took a glimpse of a very greasy lock of hair.

'Snivelly.', James whispered.

-----------------------------------------

_**It's my first HP fanfic! So, based on your reviews, I'll decide whether I should continue or not! What do you think?**_


End file.
